


The Perfect Way To Say You're Sorry

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apologies, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, M/M, Name-Calling, Nicknames, Pet Names, Smut, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: After a fight with Alfred, Kiku knows just the way to get his boyfriend to forgive him.





	The Perfect Way To Say You're Sorry

The thing Kiku didn't know was that Al had turned off his DS long ago. 

Now all he could do was lay there and act as if he was concentrating on his game instead of screaming as loud as he could because god damn was his boyfriend good at blowjobs. 

It wasn't just the amazing tongue work, Kiku was moaning and groaning like a porn star around Al's cock, more than obviously enjoying what he was doing. 

Kiku made a throaty sound that sent vibrations down Alfred's member, the final straw that broke the camels back.

Tossing the gameboy aside, Al fisted two handfuls of soft black hair and bucked his hips forwards. 

Kiku took all of it eagerly, gasping and moaning. It was the hottest thing Al had ever seen. 

"Don't. Stop." the American managed to gasp, and in reply Kiku threw one of Al's legs over his shoulder for better access. 

Al bit his bottom lip and whined, chest heaving. His boyfriend looked up at him and let go of his cock with a loud, wet pop.

"So, I take it you forgive me?" Kiku teased. 

"Babe if you don't go back to what you were doing I'll never forgive you," came Al's breathy response. 

Kiku smirked. "Whatever you say, love." And he went back between the blond's legs with just as much fervor as before. 

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and tried to catch his breath. "Keeks.........jesus.........yeah I forgive you..........fuck yeah I forgive you, just..............Don't. Stop." 

Kiku hummed in reply and with a particularly fancy tongue trick had Al coming with a shout. 

As Al lay there and tried to get his breathing back to normal, Kiku sat back looking very pleased with himself. 

Finally, Al spoke up. "Holy shit, babe. You keep doing that and I'll let you get away with anything. Holy cow."

He sat up and drew Kiku into his chest before noticing something. "Oh, babe, you're still hard."

"That's ok, I don't mind too much," replied Kiku.

"Well I do," stated Al. "And besides, it's the least I can do for you after the amazing job you just did." And with that he got down on his knees and began undoing Kiku's pants excitedly. 

Maybe, Kiku thought, he should get Al upset more often.


End file.
